One Task
by Emplem
Summary: Hermione has one task - to stop the mistakes of the past from happening again. After traveling back from her time, Hermione is in what seems like a different world with the same war. Things were bad where she was from but the full terror seems unbearable now in this world. A world where Harry Potter hasn't been born yet - where there seems to be no hope at all - until she appeared!
1. Chapter 1: Stalling for Time

**Hermione has one task - to stop the mistakes of the past from happening again. After traveling back from her time, Hermione is in what seems like a different world with the same war. Things were bad where she was from but the full terror seems unbearable now in this world. A world where Harry Potter hasn't been born yet - where there seems to be no hope - until she appeared!**

 **I don't know if this story will stay Rated M I haven't decided yet. I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did because I would be a multi-millionaire, but I do own this story line.**

I sat with my back to the wall and surveyed my surroundings. Everything was the same with a few exceptions. The stools at the bar were in better condition and the tables weren't as rickety. The fire was roaring and was heating the entire room compared to how it usually was as cold as a winter freeze. Little things stood out like the clean silverware and cups that shined because of the obvious use of magic on them. Everything from the stone floors to the bay windows seemed to be relatively clean. _I wonder what changed._ I looked at my pocket watch to check the time again and became concerned.

 _Where is he? I didn't miss him, did I? No that couldn't have happened. I followed Dumbledore straight from Hogwarts and I would have been alerted if anyone had entered. Unless he apparated straight outside of the door for his meeting. Even then, that's highly unlikely, not with all these wards around. I would have felt if they had been pulled down or tampered with. Anyways, that would have been to much trouble to go through just for an interview for the Defense position. Besides, the only way to get around the wards would be to have a key that was synched with these specific wards and that kind of knowledge hasn't even been discovered yet._

I made my way to the bar and paid my tab. I considered sitting back in my little corner but decided to head outside for a little bit despite the cold weather. Making my way to the door, I cast a warming charm on my robes along with a barrier jinx and stepped outside. Despite the fact it was summer the weather was cold, but the small little town still held its charm. I looked above my head to look at the sign above my head.

Hog's Head was written on it with big bold letters. It was showing some wear and tear from the elements but looked to be in relatively good condition. Lowering my eyes, I looked around and took in every detail. This day and age, despite the wards being present you must be constantly aware of your surroundings. I could practically hear Mad Eye Moody saying in his rough voice 'Constant Vigilance' and I couldn't help but have a sad smile on my face.

 _He was a good man and he didn't deserve to die._ Although a lot of people didn't deserve the fate that they suffered. _But, that's why you're here. So, you can change the things that have happened and stop those who would hurt them._

I cast a silent _Homenum Revelio._ When nothing happened, I relaxed a little and took a deep breath. The cold air burned my throat and I started walking down the street with my eyes constantly roving around. Having to be constantly aware of your surroundings was exhausting but it kept you alive. You could never be to careful. When I got to the corner of the building I cast the Revelio charm again – nothing happened.

I kept walking the little street until I got to the main street that went straight through Hogsmeade – all the way from Dervish & Banges to Hogsmeade Station and then onto Hogwarts itself. I looked up at the moon and smiled for a moment. I was about to turn back when suddenly, I found myself on the ground with the breath nocked out of me. Not even taking the time to regain my breath, I rolled to my knees and held my wand at the ready.

I held my ground as I watched the other person groan and began to try to get up. He looked up and stared at my wand that was pointed at his face. As he held his hands up to show that he was unarmed, I tried to regain my breath all while keeping my wand up and my eyes focused on him. _It's him. All right, keep your cool._

After a moment, I finally found my voice," Who are you and why did you attack me?" My voice was not nearly as stable as I would have wanted it to sound but at least I was able to get the words out. The person scoffed and said, "I didn't attack you - you attacked me. You flung me with some type of bloody spell. I didn't even do anything to you. I was just going to a meeting I have at the Hog's Head."

"Oh, really and how am I supposed to know that your telling me the truth. For all I know, you could be a death eater. I'm not stupid, you know. If you really have a meeting, then you must have something to prove it. Some type of documentation or what not." I kept my eyes and wand focused completely on him.

"Well, I would show you that, but I have a feeling that if I moved an inch you would cast something very nasty from your wand at me," he snarled at me. I took a very deep breath and cast a silent _Petrificus Totalus_. Instantly, his body straightened and froze like stone then slowly started falling backwards. Just as he landed, I cast a cushioning charm then started patting his pockets for the document. A moment later, I pulled it from his breast pocket of his shirt within his robes and started to read. I looked in his eyes for a moment- they were hard but somehow seemed warm at the same time. I stepped back and reversed the spells and held out the paper.

"Well Mr. Snape, I apologize for the inconvenience. You can never be too safe these days, especially with a crazy lunatic leading a faction of blood purist around. Such nonsense, blood has nothing to do with magic. If a muggleborn has the work ethic and access to knowledge that a blood purist has then they can be just as great - that along with an innovative mind." I chose these words specifically to see his reaction and watched his face. Nothing happened- just as I expected but a girl had to try. He snatched the paper out of my hand and snarled at me, "what right do you have to start throwing spells around on people who haven't even done anything to you."

I immediately rose to his challenge and snapped, "I have every right when it comes to my safety. Besides, if my memory recalls right, you were the one who ran into me. Otherwise, my barrier wouldn't have reacted like it did."

"Oh, barrier really. That's strange considering I've never came across a barrier that flings you ten feet away. Stops you yes, but not bloody flings you," Snape snarled

"Well excuse me, if the spell that I've been working on for the past few weeks hasn't been completed correctly. It was supposed to throw you _twenty feet_ away and I definitely wasn't supposed to get any of the backlash from it," I snarled back, before searching the ground for my bag. I summoned it before reaching in and taking a quick glance at my pocket watch, then grabbed a bruise tonic. "Here, this will help with any bruises you may have."

 _Hopefully, I can keep him talking for a little bit longer. My task would be a lot easier if I just stall him for a little bit longer._

He tentatively looked at the tonic for a moment before uncorking the small flask and sniffing the contents. He looked at you before tipping a small amount of it into his mouth before downing the rest.

Once more he examined the flask before looking at you again. "Where did you get a bruise tonic of that quality from? That stuff was medical grade, not something the general public should have access to."

I held his gaze before telling him the truth, "I made it last week. I take my medical kit wherever I go, you never know what could happen."

"You made this. Don't lie to me," he snapped once again, "unless you have certain equipment and the right grade of resources, you couldn't just make this. Not to mention the knowledge required to do it. Not just anyone could do this. Who are you?!"

"What makes you think I don't have the equipment, resources, and knowledge to brew this tonic," I asked, before tipping back one of the tonics into my own mouth. I instantly felt the soreness in my back fade and rolled my shoulders to check for any other damage.

"Well, for one thing, the equipment and resources needed to make something like this could only be found in a hospital like Saint Mungo's or a potions manufactory facility. Unless you smuggled out these potions, it is highly unlikely just anyone would be able to get stuff like this simply because of the supplies needed- even if you somehow did have the knowledge required. Besides, you having that kind of knowledge is still unlikely," he stated, haughtily.

That last little comment ticked me off supremely and before I could stop myself I snapped, "What makes you think I couldn't possibly know how to make that potion? That potion is not that hard to make, in fact a sixth-year student at Hogwarts could make it." My voice was making it very clear that his insults were not appreciated, and I couldn't help but showing anger in my voice. "I don't like being called a liar or a thief, so I'm leaving."

 _I hope that is enough time. It better be, I have stalled him for at least ten minutes and I'm already sick and tired of his attitude._

I turned to go back to the Hog's Head Inn and kept walking but soon I heard another set of feet following me. I turned back to snap at him but before I could say anything he interrupted me.

"I know a sixth-year could make that potion. However, they couldn't get it to medical grade standards like you had, not without the right grade of ingredients."

I couldn't help but snap back and say, "they could if they knew how to purify the ingredients right."

He retorted back angrily, "using magic on ingredients makes their properties change. They would be practically useless then. The only way to purify ingredients to the required standard would be a combination of charms, runes, and alchemy that keep magic from effecting the ingredients but still getting the job done. Not only that but keeping those charms, runes, and alchemy in working order requires a lot of money – something that Hogwarts doesn't necessarily have."

"You know there is more than one way to purify ingredients. Why make something so much more complicated than it needs to be," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then how exactly would you purify something without making it _complicated_ ", he mocked.

"The muggle way, you idiot", I snapped, before even thinking.

I looked at his face for a moment and it looked utterly dumbstruck. _I really shouldn't have said that. This Snape in front of me is not the Snape I know. He is still a faithful Death Eater right now. I need to get out of hear quick._ I quickly started looking around and found that I was not even ten feet away from the doorway into Hog's Head Inn. I turned to quickly get inside but before I could reach the doorknob I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"Who are you?", he asked quietly. It was strange his eye seemed bewildered as if he was trying to figure out some type of riddle that just didn't seem to make sense. I kept looking in his eyes before asking, "Why do you care?"

"Earlier I said that it was unlikely that you had the knowledge to purify the ingredients the right way. I was not trying to be rude – I was simply stating a fact because I know every Potion Master and Mistress in the UK. I know every single one and yet I don't know who you are. So, who are you?"

I took a deep breath before removing his hand and moving to turn away before pausing to look back at him. "You can call me Hermione", I said before opening the door and heading towards the stairs that lead to my room that I rented for the night.

 **Please Review! The more I get the sooner I will post - no matter if they are good or bad. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I do not have a beta to check for errors - sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2: You may call me Eliza

**Attention Please: Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my story. The support is great and I'm loving your feed back. My responses will be posted on my profile page in the next few days. Also please check out my profile page after you have read the new chapter. It will be my main way of talking to everyone without having to wait until my next post - BTW the days in which I expect to post the next chapter will be on my profile. I hoped to post this story yesterday but technology was not on my side. Any way to the story - I hope everyone enjoys!**

Sleep that night was practically impossible. Thoughts were rushing through my mind so quickly it seemed like they would never end. By my actions the very foundation of the future that I know has been shifted. Anything could happen now – which means I am running blind.

 _Did I do the right thing? There were other ways to make sure James and Lily survived that night. I could have kept them safe without having to put myself in such a position._

That last statement I knew was untrue. If Severus had heard that prophecy, there is no telling if I could have stopped him from delivering that information.

 _Hermione get your head in the game. You knew what would be required of you when you decided to do this. Deep breath, focus on your shields and quiet your mind._

Slowly, my breath steadied, and I closed my eyes – pushing the panic out of my mind. While my Occlumency wasn't the best in the world by far, I could already tell the difference in the short time I had been using it. Not only did it help me make more rational decisions by keeping my emotions in check, but my memory was practically photographic. Information was no more than books in a library of my mind, just sitting there waiting for me to pick it up off the shelf to be re-read. Thanks to that, magic itself seemed easier to control. Where certain spells would have taken me at least a week to be able to cast I could accomplish them within mere hours.

 _Harry should have taken his lessons with Snape more seriously. If he had things could have been so different._

That last thought brought on a sudden wave of sadness onto me. Despite having been dead for a year now, Harry's death was still something that would stay fresh in my mind till the day I died.

 _I won't let that happen again. Things will be different and for the better. Now that James and Lily were out of immediate danger I could focus on fixing everything else_.

I reached for my journal that I placed on the small table earlier beside my bed earlier, before pulsing a small amount of magic into it. There was a small click before I flipped the book open and watched as the words on the page slowly started to appear. I turned to page three and crossed out one of the items on my list.

 **Save Lily and James Potter**

I let out a deep breath again and made a few notes and references on the page before closing the book once more and waited to hear another small click. Satisfied, I took a moment to think things through.

 _I need to hide this journal somehow. If it gets in the wrong hands everything could be ruined. I may have used some serious magic to protect the contents but for every spell there is always a counter that can be cast or created. Best to keep it stashed somewhere that's safe._

I checked my pocket watch again before snapping it closed and slowly running my thumb over the dented back surface.

 _It's already midnight. Tomorrow I start job hunting so I need to sleep or I'm going to be exhausted._

Turning to the bathroom, I got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth, I pause before smiling and putting my toothbrush and toothpaste back in my bag.

 _Some habits die hard I guess. Mom and Dad may have been accepting of my magical heritage, but they would have drawn the line for my teeth. Besides the taste of magic in my mouth isn't exactly pleasant._

Changing into my night gown, I got into bed before tapping my wand on a small purple stone on my bedside table. I felt a sudden warmth envelope me as the room flashed purple for a split second before turning back to normal. Content that it was safe, I set an alarm charm to wake me the next morning.

.~-~.

The next morning, I found myself walking down Diagon Alley. The cold weather seemed to be perfect for the scenery and couldn't help but pull my cloak around me tighter. The street was busy for an early Tuesday morning, but everything wasn't like in my time. Even in the worst of Voldemort's second rising the street had been lively, but the Diagon Alley that was before me looked as if a dementor had sucked out all the life out of it. The faces of people who had taken the chance of going out in such a public place seemed to be ashen with grief – completely and utterly vacant of any emotion except panic. No one wanted to stay in one spot for too long – seemingly to afraid to loiter in case of an attack that may or may not even come. Even the buildings seem to lack a certain luster to their bricks and the windows didn't shine so people could see the merchandise within.

I kept my eyes roving for possible threats, but nothing happened. I pulled my hood down, despite the fact I had cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm earlier.

 _I don't know how they could live like this for so long. Voldemort's first rising had lasted for just over a decade, it's surprising how this terror could be just flipped around as if it had never happened in just under a night. One night is all it took._

Before I could get carried away with my thoughts I remembered why I was here.

 _I need to stop at Mr. Mulpepper's to see if he would be willing to by some of my stock on potions._

I started to make my way down the lifeless street that was so full of people. Making my way to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary was easy to find. Its windows were the only ones that seemed to be clean with the exception for the competitor – Slug and Jiggers – who happened to be the only other apothecary in all of Diagon Alley. There was one on Knockturn Alley, but no witch or wizard would risk going to such a place. You were more like to get a disease even worse than you already have than to get an actual cure – if not poisoned all together.

I removed the Notice-Me-Not charm before turning the handle and walking in, noting a small bell waving above my head.

Loud arguing was the first thing I noticed, followed shortly by a young, coughing boy no older than six years old. His eyes were sullen, and he looked to be underfed. His straight blonde hair was scruffy – as if someone had chopped it off with a knife that hadn't been sharpened in quite some time. His clothes appeared to have at one point fit him but now seemed to hang on him like he was no more than a rail.

"I will be with you in a moment!"

An older man in his late sixties was standing behind a counter.

I made my way around the shop discretely. Pick up items then returning them to their spots to keep up the appearance of shopping while listening in.

"I'm sorry for his condition, but there is nothing I can do for you. You do not have your documents – you could be a muggleborn for all I know. If word got out, then there is no telling what could happen to me. I have a family too after all, and I will do them no good dead. I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave. If you return with the proper documentation, then and only then can I help you."

A few moments later, the main door opened accompanied with the chiming of the bell overhead.

"In that case you leave me no choice. If you won't give me what I want, then we will simply take it!" Three sets of boots walked in.

 _Well this just went horribly wrong._

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"BOMBARDA"

I knelt behind a display of merchandise, while silently casting a _Protego._

Flashes of lights, shouting and crashing were all that could be heard.

 _Petrificus Totalus._ Another crash sounded. _One down three to go._

 _I need to end this quick before this gets to much attention. Someone has probably alerted the aurors which means Death Eaters won't be far behind. These guys are most likely muggleborns. It would make since, considering the Ministry is controlling the distribution of potion ingredients. After all, if you get sick and you can't find what you need in the wild, muggleborns will have no choice but to come out of hiding._

"It doesn't have to be like this. If you leave now you could still get away from the aurors," I shouted from behind the display.

I heard the soft shuffling of feet. _Two on the left, one on the right._

"Oh really, we both know it's too late for that. Besides, we have already come this far. What makes you think we would turn back now?" A female voice from my right.

"Because there are other ways to get what you want. Besides, who's to say Mr. Mullpepper even has to give you what you are really looking for. He could easily give you something and you would be none the wiser."

This time a male voice rang in the air, "If he's smart he wouldn't. It's not like we can't find him and make him regret it. After everything the Ministry has done, regulating potion ingredients is the last straw. People are going to die because they can't get the medicine they need. What are we supposed to do – sit around and watch?"

 _I need to get them to stop and see reason._

At that moment I saw Mr. Mullpepper in the corner holding back the little boy.

 _If this keeps on going someone could get seriously hurt. It's now or never._

" **FULGERE MAGNISRA** "

Suddenly, the store was incased with a bright light. I took a moment to check and see that everyone was disoriented from my flash bang jinx. There ears would be ringing for a while after that.

I quickly cast stunning spells on everyone in the store. I sighed with relief before gathering all the wands except Mr. Mullpepper's before raising my wand towards the woman.

"Rennervate"

The first thing that the woman saw was the tip of my wand.

"Stay right where you are, or you will find out just how good I am with my wand."

"Go ahead and kill me. I won't tell you anything so no use to drag it out."

Those words stunned me for a moment before I regained my composure. "If I wanted information there are far more easier ways to get it with you unconscious than awake. That is unless I used Veritaserum; in that case you wouldn't really have a choice but to spit out your deepest, darkest secrets no mater hard you struggled."

"Maybe but considering that the ministry deems it to be a controlled substance, I find it hard to believe that you have access to that. The only way you could is if you yourself work for them, but if that's the case, why am I not surrounded by Aurors and on the way to a jail cell yet?"

I leaned in close and whispered, "because I don't need them."

Straightening my back, I gave my best imposing glare that even Minerva McGonagall would be proud of. "What medicine did you need?"

"I already told you I wasn't answering any questions."

"And I made it pretty clear that I'm not with the Ministry, otherwise - as you stated – you would already be in a jail cell. Now stop playing games and tell me what you need."

The woman paused before speaking again, "Squabbs balm. My entire camp has been infested with Squabbs Syndrome for three days. It's turning real nasty now."

I couldn't help but snort, "Do you think I'm stupid or something. You do realize that Squabbs Syndrome is a disease that only dragons can suffer from, correct? Do you really think that I would fall for such a poor excuse of a sob story? Now tell me the truth – what is it that you were looking for here?"

"Why do you even care? I'm nothing but a filthy, little mudblood as far as you are probably concerned!"

For a moment I was stunned; I had never heard a muggleborn speak so degradingly about their own heritage.

"Well then, I guess if you're nothing but a filthy, little mudblood then so am I." Those words felt like knives stabbing in my very soul as they left my mouth as nothing more than a whisper.

"Who are you?"

I swallowed, before meeting her eyes. "You may call me Eliza."

She paused before speaking, "Thea."

"Look this is nice and but we have wasted enough time as it is. Aurors are going to be here in a matter of minutes. There is no way that after all this commotion that someone didn't report it. Listen very closely and follow everything that I say from this moment on. You are going to get your friends up and you are going to make your way to the Leaky Cauldron then to the closest train station. After three stops get a room in the closest hotel and wait for me to come for you."

I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my emergency envelopes. "In this envelope you will find two magi-cards. The red one is your ID and the blue one is for money. It may look blank to you but for muggles it will keep them from looking to closely. Under no circumstances are you to use magic during this time unless your life depends on it – you need to blend in with the muggles. Do you understand everything I just told you?"

"Wait what about the medicine. We can't leave-"

I cut her off quickly saying, "Don't worry about that right now. The medicine will not do any of those people any good if you're dead or locked up. Now do you understand everything I just said?"

"Yes, get to the muggle world and find the closest train station. After three stops find the closest hotel. The red card is for an ID and blue is money."

"And no magic," I stressed to her. I pulled out a galleon from my pocket and put it in her palm. "Do not spend this ever and keep it on you at all times. If you are ever in trouble bring it to your lips and whisper Hot, if you can get away before I get to you say Cold. If it ever becomes impossible to touch that means you need to get rid of it and relocate. Now get your friends and calmly walk out the back. Keep your heads down and don't run – you will only end up making a scene and that will lead to a trail the Aurors can follow."

Nodding silently, she got up and I handed her wand back along with the rest before turning back to her friends.

 _Rennervate_

I made my way over to Mr. Mullpepper and checked on the small boy.

 _Morbo Invenias_

Little lights danced over the boy for a moment. _Respiratory Infection, Malnutrition, and an Iron deficiency – that's expected though considering the malnutrition._

 _Rennervate_

I stepped back and addressed Thea. "This boy is not eating well – he has an iron deficiency – make sure he eats better. I would suggest some leafy greens; try some spinach and broccoli. I'll give you some potions for the other issues but right now I can't address that one."

"Is the old man okay? We didn't come here to make trouble – we are just trying to survive."

It took all of my will power to keep my irritation in check before I turned and addressed the man who just spoke. "That old man has a name and you should think about that next time you get yourself in a situation like this. If we start threatening people and treating them like they are nothing more than a means to an end, then we are no better than the Death Eaters."

The man paused for a moment looking as if he was going to say something before Thea place a hand on his shoulder and shook her head no. "We need to go."

"Remember, quickly but quietly. I will try to stall them, but I can't hold them off for long."

Another man paused, "You're not coming with us?"

"Don't worry I have plan; besides I can take care of myself." I turned to Thea before summoning some potions from my bag. "Here, these are for the boy. It's best for him to take it with a meal."

Thea nodded before placing them in a pocket in her outer robes. Turning to the rest she nodded towards the back door. "Let's go. We can't stay here for any longer."

Everyone nodded before moving towards the back. One of the men grabbed the boy from earlier and pulled him along.

"I will hopefully see you in a few days."

I turned to Thea before replying, "I will be fine. Now get out of here before you're caught."

She smiled warmly before making her way to the back room and shortly after I heard the creaking or a door then a low click.

Sighing quietly, I drew my wand before casting a weak cutting curse causing a cut to appear on my temple. As blood pooled down my face I reached into my bag to grab a mirror compact and a little piece of candy with a wrapper that had WWW written on it.

Unwrapping the candy, I placed it in my mouth and began to suck. I held up the mirror compact and watched as my face slowly grew deep purple and blue bruises on the right side of my face. _Well George and Fred, you both have really outdone yourselves this time._

I kept sucking for a few more moments before spiting the piece of candy back into the wrapper and put it back in my bag.

 _Definitely don't need to leave that laying around._

I placed my hand on my cheek for a split second before jerking it away because of a shocking pain. _Okay those boys may have made that to well. At least it will help sale it._

I made my way to Mr. Mullpepper and checked his vitals with a quick swish and flick of my wand. _Good he's fine. He has a concussion but overall, he's fine._

I let out a deep breath and that's when the door was blasted in.

 **Alright everyone you know what to do. Favorite and follow my story to show your support and if you want to be absolutely awesome - which I know you are please REVIEW. If you are a guest and don't have an account please leave some type of name besides guest so when I respond to what you said it doesn't get to confusing if there are multiples of the same name. Thanks and don't forget to check out my profile page everyone to stay updated.**


End file.
